1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal capable of scrolling through stored content data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional mobile communication terminal is now described in detail. The conventional mobile communication terminal includes a display, a keypad, a speaker, and a microphone. A user of the mobile communication terminal can search through a variety of content data stored in the mobile communication terminal using predetermined keys associated with the keypad. The display displays the content data as they are being scrolled. The stored content data may be menu data for controlling functions of the mobile communication terminal or a variety of files stored in the mobile communication terminal. The variety of files may include, but are not limited to, a message, an MP3 file and image data.
The user can search through a variety of content data stored in the mobile communication terminal using predetermined keys associated with the mobile communication terminal. For instance, the user can search using at least one of four arrow keys including a right arrow key, a left arrow key, an up arrow key and a down arrow key. If the user touches or presses one of the aforementioned arrow keys once, the mobile communication terminal scrolls through the stored content data by one shift. For example, if the user wants to perform two scrolling operations in a downward direction and three scrolling operations in a right direction, the user must touch or press the down arrow key twice, and then touch or press the right arrow key three times.
The display displays the content data being scrolled in response to a direction signal that is generated each time the user touches or presses one of the four arrow keys.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned conventional mobile communication terminal is that the user must separately touch or press the arrow keys for each shift through the stored content data.
Another disadvantage is that time is unnecessarily wasted while the user repeatedly presses the aforementioned arrow keys in order to search for desired content data.